Fate
by EvlynPotter
Summary: Sasuke is a samurai in modern like Japan who is assigned to protect Princess Sakura, during this term will they fall in love? Also, someone is out to get Princess Sakura but who?


Fate

By EvlynPotter

Inspired by mszeve's pic. Check it out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own the plot

Ch. 1 Dreams and Missions

_Damn. Fuck, damn, fuck! Cursed Uchiha Sasuke. The kukuku laughter of Orochimaru, The Snake Master/ Sorcerer echoed the room and Sasuke cursed him. Unconscious in the snake bastard's arms was a girl with pink hair and the thought of Orochimaru having his way with her made Sasuke clenched his sword so tight that his knuckles turned white. "Sasuke-teme! What are we going to do now?" cried the blond nearby him. Sasuke didn't know him but he answered anyway, turning to face him. "I don't know!" he shouted at his face… but there wasn't aface. It shocked him. There was a violet haired girl shackled to the wall and he couldn't see her face either. But he could see the snake master's face. "Sasuke-kun…What are you going to do now? Hm? Your little cherry blossom in my possession." Said the snake bastard. **"I'll get her back!" **Sasuke yelled back furiously._

_The faceless blonde guy poised into an offensive position, his sword ready to slash throat._

"_Yeah! And I'll get **my** girl back, too!" he shouted._

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Uchiha Sasuke woke to the sound of his alarm on his wrist watch; it read 5:00 AM. The twenty-one year old young man stretched and looked up at the screen where is said that there were twenty more minutes till they reached Tokyo. There the royal car would pick him up and take him to the Palace. And from there he would be given his S-ranked assignment.

Sasuke was a samurai of one of the highest caliber. He also knew some ninja and magic techniques. He wore jet black cargo pants and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with the symbol of a red and white fan adorn the upper sleeves, over it was a grey vest with man pockets. His swords lay on his lap and his rucksack was in the luggage racks. The young man had spiky black hair and onyx colored eyes. Covering his forehead was a white headband with small black rectangles on them.

The train (that was his transportation) roared across the railroad and it finally stopped at Tokyo Station. Sasuke stood, fastening his swords to his waist and took down his luggage and carried it out of the train and stepped onto the platform. Sasuke walked out of the station and leaned against a wall of the building, waiting for the chauffeur to appear and take him to the Palace. After waiting for ten minutes his ride finally came and ushered him into the car where the 25 minutes ride progressed.

The Palace was elegant and beautiful and as Sasuke was lead down halls and up stairs the Palace showed more of elegant designs. He was lead to a room where the maid that had escorted him knock lighting and kneeling she opened the door, "Takeshino-dono, Uchiha-san has arrived." Said the maid and Sasuke let himself in the room.

The Emperor was screened and Sasuke went to the middle of the room, knelt and bowed.

"Uchiha-san, I want to get straight to the point. I want you to protect my daughter, Sakura. Someone is trying to kidnapped and so I want only the best to protect her. Unfortunetely your older brother, Itachi couldn't come so I'll have to settle with you. Got it?" the Emperor said. "Hai." Said Sasuke though scowling at he mention of his _genius_ brother. "Good! Yamato, please send Sakura-hime inside." Said the Emperor noddin to a guard at one of the side wall sliding door. The guard nodded and went to fetch the Princess.

A short moment later the guard returned with the Princess. Since the matter was important the Princess wore traditional clothes. Her kimono was beautiful, patterns of the setting sun on red silk with an light orange obi. Although the kimono was very beautiful it was the person wearing it that complimented it. The girl had long, silky pink hair and sea foam green eyes. Gracefully, the girl sat to the side but turned to look at her new body guard. She bowed low and in return the samurai bowed even lower if possible. "Sakura-hime, it is a great honour to be your body guard." Said Sasuke, noting that the Princess was indeed beautiful as the rumors said. "Thank you for taking on the job, Uchiha-san." She said politely.

"Uchiha! Now, that my daughter is here I will give the rest of the mission. Sakura, you will go with Uchiha-san to Kyoto where you stay until the coast is clear. The trip will be two to three weeks since you'll have to do it the old fashioned way. Uchiha, I'm counting on you." Said the Emperor. "Yes, sir! I'll won't failyou!" said Sasuke bowing. Sakura glanced at the samurai and blushed. 'He's so handsome!' she thought.

Sasuke was given a room to spend the night while Sakura went to pack for the trip. In the early morning they would leave the palace and under the cover of night slip out of the city…….


End file.
